The Search for Reap
by Tashles154
Summary: So, im trying to make a story where Supernatural and The Mortal Instruments come together and fight. Hope you all like it! -
1. Discovering the Institute

It had been days since Sam and I had slept. We lost our car, money, and all means of communication with people we knew. While we ran from some new species of demon that we discovered when searching New York for shelter, we stumbled upon an old rickety church that looked fit for hiding in. Once we approached it, however, it seemed to morph and change until it looked brand new. It was tall and golden. High windows dotted the front and sides of the building. There was a large, stone archway above the elegant doors. At the peak of the arch was an odd mark that looked like a diamond with a curly V attached to the top of it. I didn't think it was a good idea, but Sam insisted, so we went inside.

The inside looked almost new. The walls were lined with golden candleholders, which held white candles shining brightly in the receding light of sunset. They cast an eerie glow on the row after row of padded church pews. The alter looked the same as it did in any church; there was a long table covered with a satin cloth, a bible, more candles, and a large wooden cross hanging on the wall. The colorful, stain-glass windows cast patches of tinted light around the room. Then I noticed a golden door in the back corner of the room, behind the pulpit. There was a bronze crisscross pattern across it. I wondered where it led.

"Hey, Sam, what's that?" I asked and gestured to the door

"Well, Dean, that back there is a door– OW!"

I punched his arm. "I know that it's a door." I walked over towards it and it started to move. I stopped and stared at it. From this close, I could tell that the crisscross pattern was actually a gate across the door. The gate squeaked to a halt and the door opened, revealing an elevator. I looked back at Sam, getting ready to beckon him over, however he was already standing behind me. So, together, we carefully stepped into the elevator. The doors and gate clanged shut and the elevator loudly traveled up the shaft until it came to a stop. It opened noisily and before I could take anything in, there was a bright white blade at my throat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." I said and put my hands up. The light from the blade practically blinded me, so I couldn't see who was holding it.

"Step out of the elevator _slowly_. I don't want any funny business," said a gruff voice. I stepped out carefully and heard the doors shut behind me and the elevator retreat back to the lower levels of the building.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" said the voice.

"I-I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam. W-we were seeking shelter from some demons that were chasing us." I sputtered.

The voice was tight. "Demons? That can't be…"

"Look, I know it sounds crazy but…" the stranger dropped his weapon on the floor. For a moment, my vision was clouded with colorful spots. After I blinked a few times, the spots were gone, leaving me looking at a blonde boy, about my height, wearing all black clothing and covered in strange markings, pacing around a large foyer. There was a red sofa in the middle of the room, where a blue Persian snoozed, and a coat rack to my left.

The boy was mumbling while he paced. "No… they can see me… and they got into the institute… this is not good…" then he turned to me, "How can you see me?!" his golden hair straggled into his face and his tawny eyes looked fierce.

"Y-you're just a person! A person like me. Look, you aren't making any sense." I said.

"You have the sight... but how?" he paced for another moment then turned to look at me. "Why? _Why_ are you in New York?"

"My brother and I are here because we are looking for the Greater Demon, Reap. He has been recruited by Satan and is now letting out demons and such that have been killed or damned into Hell. They are wreaking havoc throughout this world. However, one of the seals that will start the apocalypse has been released and we just recently killed her." I answered calmly. Sam was staring at me in disbelief. His expression read _Dude! We don't know this kid!_

"You know who Reap is?" he said slowly.

"Yes. He is a Greater Demon. One that can't be easily killed, especially by someone with very little training."

"I know tha- wait… How do _you_ know that?"

"Kid, I hunt and kill demons. Are you done with the questions now?"

The blonde kid turned to me, "I'm Jace Herondale. Excuse me for the improper greeting." Then he turned to the blue Persian that was still lounging on the red sofa and started talking to it. It was like it understood, because the cat got up and slunk down a long corridor and out of sight. Then he turned to us, picked up his blade. "Follow me" was all he said then he walked down the corridor the way the cat had. Sam and I exchanged looks of confusion but followed Jace down the hallway.

Sam and I walked slightly behind Jace as he led us down a series of long and confusing corridors. Jace was slightly shorter that I was. His golden hair was shaggy and his skin was tanned, almost golden. By the way he walked; I could tell he was cocky and that he knew just how amazing he looked. His hips swung slightly as he walked and his arms hung freely by his sides.

The hallways were simple, yet elegant. The ceilings were high and the floors were carpeted with ornate rugs. The walls were slightly off-white and there were large arches placed at intervals down the halls. After moments of walking, we arrived at our destination.

Jace opened two large doors that led into a huge library. Book shelves filled with books of all sizes lined the walls. In the back of the room was a large fire place, where is small fire crackled. In the middle of the room was a large wooden desk, held up by two statues of angels, their faces weren't heavenly though. They looked pain stricken, as if they struggled to hold up the wood of the desk. Around the desk, there were couches and chairs that looked worn, as if they had been used countless times. The floor was marble and it looked like the tiles were supposed to create some sort of pattern, however, I couldn't make out what it was meant to be.

"Sit anywhere you would like. I'm going to see what's taking my brother and sister so long." Jace said then left the room. I sat down on the arm of one of the chairs. Sam paced the length of the desk and raked his hands through his hair.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked, "we don't know him! He could be against us!"

"Look, the kid can see demons too. Obviously, we can get into this place for a reason. I don't know what reason that is, or why we're here, but maybe these kids can help us find Reap." I replied to him. He opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted by the opening of the library doors and Jace walking in with two figures behind him; one taller, and one slightly shorter.

The taller figure was a girl. She was lean and pale and the bare skin of her arms and neck were covered in odd black markings. She was wearing black heeled boots, tight black jeans, and a tight black shirt with a dark sweatshirt over it. Her black hair hung down past her shoulder blades and her expression was hard as she took in my brother and me. Her cool blue eyes were like ice as she stared at me.

The shorter figure was a boy, obviously her brother. He had the same black hair and cold blue eyes. His skin was as pale as his sisters and covered in the same odd markings. Although his sister used her attractive looks to her advantage, the boy tried to downplay his looks with large, awful sweaters, ripped jeans, and heavy combat boots. Both of them looked oddly familiar.

"Dean, Sam, these are my siblings. Isabelle and Alexander Lightwood." He said as he gestured to them both as he said their names. I stared at them for another moment. It hit me, and my eyes widened as I realized how I knew who these strangers were. I had seen them before. In a dream.


	2. Taki

_It was raining. The freshly mown grass was slippery and there were mud puddles everywhere. The rain nearly blinded me; however I noticed dark figures moving around me through rain. The nearest one had long ebony hair that whirled around her as she slashed a golden whip at a large beast. It looked like a bull with the face of a snake. The thing had huge fangs that dripped a purplish liquid and three tails that thrashed wildly as the girls whip cut through its scaly skin. _

_ I stood and watched as the shadowy figures battled around me. I felt compelled to look for something, or maybe someone, though I couldn't remember who or what that was. Then, out of nowhere, a large creature pounced on my back. I heard myself cry out in pain as I fell to the ground, though my cries seemed distant, as if it were someone else. Its claws tore at my back and it was cold, as if it were made of ice or coldness itself. It got harder and harder to breath. I was pinned to the ground, my arms and legs felt like they were filled with lead and I couldn't move them._

_ I started coughing as the creature tried to tear me apart. My vision began to blur even more. The only things visible were dark shapes around me and the blur of the rain, still coming down in sheets. Then, across, my vision flashed a golden light and I heard a distant crack. _Am I dying?_ I thought. But the weight on my back was gone and I didn't have to struggle to breathe anymore. For a moment, my back was on fire with pain. But it seemed to disappear until I felt strong again. _

_ I struggled to my feet and looked around. Behind me stood a girl and a boy. The girl was much taller than the boy beside her. Her hair was long and black. It was plastered to her face and neck with rain. She was pale and her wet skin was covered in black marks. The boy beside her looked almost the same, with pale skin and dark, shaggy hair. They both had the same cold, blue eyes. The girl stepped up to me._

_ "Dean," she said. Her voice was mellifluous and sweet, "Dean." Over and over, she said my name. Every time she said it, it sounded more and more like Sam…_

I blinked and shook my head. I was standing in the Institute library. Sam was still beside me. Isabelle and Alec stood, looking at me in confusion, while Jace examined his flawless nails. Outside, it was dark with night. Stars dotted the sky like glitter and the moon was full.

"Uh, I-I'm Dean Winchester," I said and awkwardly stuck out my hand. The boy shook it and the girl stared at me for a moment.

"A pleasure, Dean," She said. Her voice sounded just as sweet as it had in my dream. She looked at Sam, "And you are?"

He blushed, and it was the deepest red I had ever seen on him. "I, uh, I-I'm Sam. Sam Winchester." He stuttered.

She smirked, "well, it's late. You guys must be hungry after running all over the place."

Alec and Jace's heads snapped up to look at the girl. Their eyes widened, "Oh, Izzy, I bet they're okay –" they both started to say in unison, but Isabelle put up her hand to stop them.

"I was going to suggest we go to Taki's." she said.

The boy's faces seemed to light up. "Oh, that sounds like a good idea," Alec said.

"Mm, I'm starved. Let's go!" Jace said and started toward the door.

"Wait a minute," I said. Isabelle looked at me, "What is Taki's?"

She giggled, "You look like it sounds like a torture chamber to you!"

"Well, it kinda does…"

"It's a restaurant, usually used by Downworlders and Shadowhunters."

"What –"

"We will explain when we get there," Jace said, "I'm starving! Let's go!" he came over and started to coral the four of us towards the door. As we left the library the tall, oak doors slammed shut behind us. Jace walked so fast down the corridor, and that's when I noticed that the three of them made no noise when they walked. I could hear them breathing but I couldn't hear the patter of their shoes on the floors as they hurried Sam and I down the corridor.

We came back to the foyer. Jace grabbed a leather jacket from the coat rack, and then the five of us squeezed into the golden elevator and headed down for the street.

We walked a few blocks down the street from the Institute; we turned onto a block of run-down buildings. The one the group stopped in front of was small, and rather square. It was made of bricks, and there weren't any windows. The only way in seemed to be a narrow door where two men stood in long trench coats with hats tipped forward to hide their faces. There was a neon sign that said Taki's across it.

"Are you sure this isn't a torture chamber?" I asked quietly.

Jace chuckled, "Positive. Sam, Dean, welcome to the best restaurant in New York!" We approached the door. Jace paused for a moment and said something to one of the slumped men before proceeding into the restaurant. As I walked by, I noticed that the man wasn't really a man. He had red skin and blue nails. I hurried into the diner.

"Sit anywhere you'd like," said a normal looking girl serving a dark liquid that looked like coffee to a boy with shaggy chestnut hair and a blue-green tint to his skin at the counter. The diner was mostly empty. Besides us, there was a couple across the diner who had mesh-y wings and flowers braided or stuck into their hair and the boy at the counter. The five of them slid into a booth near the door. Sam and I sat on one-side; Isabelle, Alec, and Jace sat across from us.

"So, you guys didn't freak out as much as I thought you would," Jace laughed, "you should have seen Clary when she first came in here."

"Uh… Clary?" I replied.

"Oh! Sorry. Clary is my girlfriend. It's a long really weird story that I'm not going to go into right now."

The blonde waitress walked over. Her nametag read Kaelie. She looked normal from far away. She had beautiful, long blonde hair and a slender hourglass figure. Up close, she was just as beautiful, except her eyes were all blue; no iris or pupil. Just blue. It kind of freaked me out.

"Hi Jace, Isabelle, Alec," she said as she passed out silverware wrapped in napkins and menus, "How are you all tonight?"

"Just wonderful, and you?" Jace replied as he skimmed over the menu.

"I'm fine, thank you," she said and smiled, "it seems you always have new friends when you come 'round here these days." She said and giggled as she handed Sam and I menus and silverware. I could have sworn she winked at me.

"Well, you know, Shadowhunters come around to help us out with demonic activity a lot. And you know that we have to show them the greatest restaurant in New York." He looked up at her and chuckled. She smiled and flounced away to clear away the plates on an empty table.

Jace put down his menu on the table and looked at Sam and me, "So, you guys don't know what Downworlders are? Or Shadowhunters?"

Sam shook his head while I continued to skim over the menu. All of the food seemed weird: raw meat, fried animal limbs, and other odd concoctions that no normal diner would have on their menu. Isabelle grabbed my menu and flipped it over. On the back were normal food choices; smoothies, milkshakes, spaghetti, burgers, sandwiches, and a few different salads.

"Hello!" Jace slammed his hand on the table, "I'm talking to you!"

I jumped, "Err… what?"

He sighed, "I was explaining what my world is. Or rather our world."

"Oh, sorry, I'm listening now."

"Okay, let me start again," he sighed again, "We are all part of a world. This world is unknown to Mundanes, or normal human beings. It's called the Shadow World. This world is full of demons, magical beings, and us; Shadowhunters. Shadowhunters fight these demons off to protect the Mundanes. The magical beings, Vampires, Warlocks, the Fey, Werewolves, et cetera, are called Downworlders. We don't live in harmony with them, but we aren't at war all the time either. Every fifteen years in the country where Shadowhunters first originated, Idris, there is a ceremony held called the Accords. Representatives from the Clave, the Shadowhunter government, and all the branches of Downworlders get together and negotiate peace between our kinds. Most of the customers at this diner are Downworlders. The chef is a werewolf. And I believe Kaelie is Fey. You see the boy at the counter?"

"Yes," I said as Sam nodded.

"He is a nixie. Part of the Fey." Jace informed us, "And you remember that guy outside? His name is Clancey. He is an Ifrit. A warlock that, for some reason, can't perform magic."

"So, there is a world hidden behind something that mortal people can't see?" Sam asked.

"No. Well, yeah, sort of. The Shadow World is hidden behind a glamour that only people who are part of the world or who know about the world can see past." Kaelie came back over.

"Are you all ready to order?" she asked and smiled.

"I'll have the usual, please." Said Jace.

"Me too," Alec said right after him.

"Me three," Isabelle giggled. Kaelie turned to Sam and me.

"Uh, I'll have the spaghetti with a Pepsi please." I said.

"I'll have the same, please." Sam said. Kaelie collected our menus and skipped away, back to the counter.

"So, what makes Shadowhunters so much different from normal warriors?" I asked.

"Well," Isabelle interjected, "We use these runes all over our bodies. Each rune means something different and it helps magnify our abilities to make us fight better."

"And," Alec said, shooting a look at his sister, who was staring at Sam, "in the Bible we are said to be the children of Angels and Humans. So, one parent is an angel and one is a –"

"Yeah, yeah I get it." I said before he could finish.

"Clave blood runs dominant over mortal blood. So, if a Shadowhunter were to mate with a Mundane, their child would be part of the Clave. Most Clave children train all of their lives. I did. For the longest time, it was just male Shadowhunters that could fight in the field, sort of like the way Mundane females never held a job, they just worked around the house. Well, Shadowhunter females did the same. They worked around their estate – larger Shadowhunter dynasties have large estates that are passed down through the family – and the males would go out and fend off the demons."

"So how did Shadowhunters come to be?" Sam asked.

"Well, Jonathan Shadowhunter supposedly summoned Angel Raziel and asked him to mix his blood with the blood of a human in a cup, which is now know as The Mortal Cup, and anyone who drinks from it will become an amazing warrior. So, in 1234, Jonathan Shadowhunter made a race and called them Shadowhunters." Jace said.

"Are you suggesting that one of our parents are part of your world?" I asked, a little skeptically.

"It could be, or they could have learned of demons and the sight was passed down to you." Jace answered.

I went to rebut, but Kaelie came over with a tray with food and drinks piled on it. She passed the plates out to us and left without a word. We ate in silence, except for the occasional _slurp_ of the noodles of my spaghetti or the crunch of Jace, Alec, or Isabelle's chips that came with their burgers. The only sound in the restaurant was Kaelie's giggles while she flirted with the boy at the counter or the low music that played through speakers in the ceiling. We all finished eating relatively quickly. Jace paid the bill and we headed back to the Institute.

Jace hung his jacket on the coat rack, stretched like a cat, and yawned, "Well, I'm off to bed. I'll leave it to you two to find them rooms."

"Yes, because that will be so difficult," Isabelle said.

Jace headed off down the hall with Alec close behind.

"Well, Isabelle, I guess that leaves _you_ to find us rooms," Sam said and smiled.

Isabelle chuckled, "You guys can hang your jackets there if you'd like," she paused. When neither of us moved, she continued, "Off we go to get you both situated in a room."

We walked down the hallway, passing many empty rooms. All of them looked the same; crisp white sheets, a small bathroom off the side, a large window, and heavy curtains. We paused in front of three closed doors.

"These rooms are mine, Alec, and Jace's. If you need anything I'm in there," she gestured to a door with her name pained in black on it, "you two can sleep in the two rooms beside mine. Sleep well!" she said, before flouncing into her room and slamming the door behind her.

I turned to Sam, "Well, goodnight," I said before retiring to the second door away from Isabelle's.

The room was the same as any of the others we had passed. The bed was neatly made with crisp, white sheets; there was a small, blue bathroom off the side of the room, and a large window that looked out over Brooklyn. I slid off my jacket and laid it on the dresser that was across from the single bed. Then, I lay down on the bed. It was soft and comfortable, better than anything I had slept on in days. It smelled like laundry detergent. My eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Finally I let them slip closed and I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
